


Permohonan

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friendship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: "Ya sudah! Satu minggu saja tapi!"





	Permohonan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hogwarts Mystery © Portkey Games. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

Tonks menguap untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Padahal dia sedang berada di samping Danau Hitam, salah satu tempat dengan sumber oksigen yang melimpah, tetapi tetap saja tubuhnya protes.

"Tonks."

Sang gadis menoleh ke sebelah kanannya. Di sana duduk Bill Weasley, kakak kelasnya yang tidak pernah berhenti "mengejar"-nya untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau, Weasley."

"Kumohon." Bill meringis. "Satu momen saja, setelah itu selesai."

"Minta tolong saja pada Isla!"

"Mana mungkin aku meminta tolong pada orang yang disukai adikku?" Bill mendecak. "Cuma kau yang bisa kumintai tolong."

"Tidak!" tegas Tonks. "Pura-pura jadi pacarmu untuk menghindari gadis yang tergila-gila padamu? Aku yang cari mati namanya!"

"Aku sudah lelah diikuti terus." Bill memasang wajah sendu. "Kumohon, ya?"

"Kau ini ... tidak pandai berwajah sedih." Tonks mundur selangkah. "Ya sudah! Satu minggu saja tapi! Dan omong-omong, orangnya boleh kujahili, tidak?"

"Terserahmu saja."

Tonks berteriak girang dalam hati. Ah, hidupnya sudah cukup bahagia dengan menjahili orang-orang.


End file.
